Sparks will Fly
by C.C.Bernard
Summary: AU/OC Sookie is very desirable and has southern charm, her polar opposite is Mara who is extremely annoying yet secretive about her past. Sparks fly when these two team up together and not in a good way.
1. Chapter 1 Trouble Brewing

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the TrueBlood characters or the show. I only claim the characters I created. Please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1 **Trouble Brewing**

Pam's feet hurt in her new stilettos but she didn't care, the shoes were too cute to pass up, even if they were a size too small. Besides as soon as she removed them her feet would heal, so why not deal with the minor inconvenience. That was the price for beauty. It was a slow night even if the bar itself was filled with vampires, human pets and fang bangers. Tourists usually mustered up enough courage to visit at the end of the week but since it was Monday there was no line of people waiting to enter.

Pam hated door duty, seeing all the pathetic humans gawk at her on the line was very annoying but her maker insisted it was all a part of the experience of a vampire bar. She couldn't wait for her break, planning to find a cute little thing to nibble on like that short red head that went in an hour ago. She adored the girl's pixie hair cut but would never dare chop her own golden locks. Now that she thought of golden locks, Miss Sookie Stackhouse was in the building. If Eric wasn't so fascinated with her, Pam wouldn't mind to having a quick bite of the telepath.

_Or not._Pam thought as she now focused on a tall female walking towards the entrance from the dark abandoned street. She dressed simple, plain even, in dark blue jeans and a purple T-shirt with multicolored peace signs all over. Her hair was a great black mass, or Pam would say mess, of curls and waves falling pass her shoulders. She carried a duffel bag that was filled to the point of ripping.

She was half way through the dark parking lot but Pam's vampiric eyes could see she was very young and Pam would be sad if she wasn't old enough to stay. Her skin was a smooth caramel color that matched her eyes. She was pretty, Pam noted and also tall. Even with 6 inch heals she was still a head taller than Pam.

_But not as tall as Eric._ The vampire thought as the young girl finally reached the door. Humans lagging movement was one of the many reasons why Pam disliked them so much. But this girl didn't smell human; she actually didn't give much of a scent at all. The girl smiled at Pam with not a trance of fear in her honey colored eyes, which was also strange. Even fang bangers show a little fear when they sought after vampires.

"Hi there." Pam said smoothly and the girl tighten her lips to hold back the smile threatening to cut her whole face in two.

"Hi?" she asked finally "I would have thought you'd say 'Good Evening' or something." Her voice was much deeper than Pam would have expected for such a young looking face.

"Not tonight sugar. I'm going to need to see your identification."

"Really?" she asked hesitating "Why?"

"We don't serve minors. This is a bar." Pam stated a little annoyed. The girls' eyes widened.

"Ooooohhhhh!" the girl exclaimed as she gazed around the establishment. When her eyes returned to Pam she continued "It's so plain."

Pam arched an eyebrow. This girl was beginning to really annoy her and the girl could tell. But instead of stopping, the girl seemed to be amused by it.

"What if I swore I was 21? I mean I don't even drink to begin with."

"That won't work. I need to see you ID or you're not getting in." Pam said in a stern frustrated voice.

"Fine." The girl sighed and went in her back pocket to produce an old withered wallet. She went through the old leather and handed Pam her ID, which Pam snatched away, then took out a piece of gum that was torn in half and began chewing it. Pam's eye twitched at the sound and felt the girl was doing all this on purpose. She acted like a child and Pam hated children.

Ignoring her, Pam studied the ID. It had a picture of that same young face with lighter hair and her first name was Thimara but there was a long deep scratch over her last name. Pam gazed up at tall human with a questioning look across her face.

"What is your last name?" she asked the girl who was looking around distractively.

"What?" the girl said after popping her gum loudly.

"Your last name is unreadable. What is it?" Pam repeated calmly and Thimara smiled sweetly at her.

"But you just need my age and it clearly says that I've been 21 since November."

Pam was tired of this game and stared deeply into her eyes, in attempts to force the information out of her.

"What is your name?" Pam repeated slowly and Thimara stopped chewing her gum immediately. She stared back at Pam for a minute before answering.

"My name is Mara and sadly your vampire brain rape isn't going to work."

It's been awhile since Pam was last shocked but there she was, staring at this beast of a girl who was beautiful and a totally pain in the ass. And Pam had absolutely no affect on her. She had the sudden need to want to speak to Eric but not a clue what to say to him. The only other person she knew who wasn't affected by glamour was Sookie. _I'm sure he'll love that_. Pam thought bitterly.

"Can I go in now? I'm really thirsty." Mara said with a little whine that grated Pam's nerves.

"Very well. You may go in but remember this." Pam said and held on to the ID card when the girl tried to take it back. "I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault Thimara." Then she let go and the girl tilted her head to one side and said.

"You think I'm pretty? Thank you."

And then she walked into the bar with vampire eyes staring after her.

* * *

Who knew vampires could be so much fun? Mara thought as she walked into a totally new world. Her grandmother painted them to be these horrible, soulless creatures that were always hungry and horny. Mara didn't mind that image but actually talking to one was not what she'd pictured. Fangtasia, on the other hand, was everything she would have thought, with its black walls, red lighting and Gothic feel. The gift shop made Mara laugh out loud and she could feel the bass of the music in her chest. She slowly made her way towards the bar, feeling eyes on her the whole time and loving the attention.

She didn't know why people were so afraid of vampires; they seemed like your normal super powerful being that drank blood. What's so scary about that? Mara knew a few scarier creatures that she never wanted to see again. And the top on her list was her grandmother. She sat on the stool at the bar and looked behind her. There were a few vampires staring after her along with humans painted up in Goth type clothes. Noticing that everyone was dressed up, she suddenly felt self conscious. Thinking their probably staring at her because she looked so hideous from riding on a bus all day.

"What are you having?" a rough voice asked breaking Mara out of her momentary melt down. She smiled at the bartender. _Another vampire. Goodie!_

"I think I'll have a scotch and water. Hold the scotch." The young girl replied only to get a blank stare from the vampire.

"You don't watch movies much do you?" she asked and he said nothing. Mara felt her face heat up with anger and said. "I just want a bottle of water."

Finally the vampire turned to get it and the girl glared at the back of his head. She hated people who did that. Some people have no sense of fun. She looked around the bar again and noticed the pretty blond woman at the entrance was talking to one of the vampire dancers. He nodded and walked to the front while the blond walked across the bar to a door mark employees only. When she disappeared through it Mara couldn't help her curiosity. She closed her eyes welcoming the familiar awareness of the room. She felt the beating hearts, the intakes of breaths, warm figures moving around as well as the cold ones that were silent.

"That will be 3.50." the bartender said cutting off Mara concentration. She openly glared at him which made him frown.

"Three dollars for water? That's insane!"

"That's the way it is. Do you want it or not?" the bartender said leaning over the bar a little in attempt to intimidate her. But Mara popped her gum in his face and said "Whatever" pulling out a wrinkled five dollar bill causing the vampire eye brows to arch.

"And I want my change back."

* * *

"Eric this isn't the price we agreed on." Sookie said placing the check made out to her on the vampire's desk. Mr. Northman was leaning back in his chair, his feet causally resting on his desk as he gazed at the brightly dressed blond in front of him. Sookie wore a new dress she just bought; it was bright white with lilac flowers patterned all over. She loved it instantly but the way the vampire stared at her she wondered if the neck line was too low. Sookie hated having a hidden attraction for Eric and it wouldn't be that way if he didn't trick her into drinking his blood.

"I thought you'd be glad with the price Sookie. You could buy more of those interesting dresses you seem to like." Eric replied smoothly.

"It's too much. I just wouldn't feel right taking this much money."

"I don't know what you want me to do about that."

"I want you to-" Sookie started but was interrupted by the door opening and Pam walking in on ridiculously high heels.

"Eric I need to have a word with you." She said in a tight frustrated voice.

"Not now Pam." Eric replied still looking at Sookie but Pam started talking in that foreign language that she and Eric loved to use when they wanted to exclude people. Whatever she said it got the sheriff's attention and he spoken back in the same tongue. Pam went into a short story that annoyed her a great deal and by the end it put a smirk on the sheriff's face.

"I'm surprised at you Pam, letting a human get to you like this." Eric said finally making Pam rolling her eyes.

"Yes well she was very annoying."

"And also sounds interesting. Sookie, I just thought of a new way to earn the extra money I added to your pay. There is a young girl at the bar with black curly hair. I would like you to find out anything you can about her and report it back to me."

"Why? What's so important about her?" Sookie asked turning to Pam for the answer who look at Eric causing Sookie to look back at him.

"There is probably nothing but I'm not one to look over anything." Eric answered finally after a pause.

"Fine. But after I'm going to leave. I have to work tomorrow."

"What a pity. Eric replied giving her one of his super sexy vampire looks that annoyed Sookie because they did affect her in some unmentionable places. Sookie left the office and entered the main room where the music blasted. She walked through the crowd towards the bar, causing heads to turn to follow.

_Damn she's so pretty. I hope he doesn't notice. . . _

_I wonder if she's a vampire. I really wouldn't mind. . . _

_Where did she get that dress. . . . ?_

_She doesn't belong here. She's so. . . . _

Sookie tired hard to block the many thoughts but sometimes the effort was too much and it was really late. Sookie didn't like so much attention and hearing everyone's thoughts just made it worst. She spotted the dark curly mane sitting at the bar and was lucky to grab the seat next to her. She was a very young girl in a T-shirt and jeans, chewing gum and swaying to the music. The girl look absolutely normal and really didn't get what the fuss was about but the sooner Sookie got this over with the sooner she could be in her bed.

Sookie began to focus on the girl, trying to seep into her thoughts but as soon as she touched it the girl froze. Sookie pulled back immediately but was sure the girl knew it was her because the girls head turned towards her. Fear creped into Sookie's chest slowly and she wondered if she should leave or not. While Sookie weighed her options, the girl turned to her with a smile.

"You seem almost as outta place in here as me." The young girl said in a smooth chocolately voice. Sookie controlled her shocked expression and smile back at the girl.

"Yes, if I didn't work for the owner then I would never come here. It's not really my type of place." Sookie hated when her nervous caused her to blab on like a fool. But the girl just smiled in a weird way, making Sookie's skin crawl.

"Are you from here?" she asked trying to spark up a conversation.

"No." the girl said her face looking like it got a little closer. "Up north. New York actually."

"Really! What made you want to go down south?" Sookie asked. The girl tilted her head to one side then a mysterious look came to her eyes.

"Stimulation." She finally replied but Sookie didn't understand so she continued. "Isn't that why anyone goes down south?" the thought suddenly hit Sookie and her cheeks reddened but before she could reply a rough laugh made both girls look to the vampire bar tender.

"You have a dirty mind, don't you?" he said more than asked with a smirk on his face. Sookie could feel the girl's anger building up. She actually sneered at the vampire with no fear at all.

"Don't you have something to clean?" she asked through her teeth.

"Not at this moment."

Sookie looked at the girl wondering what she was thinking but to afraid that she would notice again. She saw the girl's eyes twitch to the side then quickly go back to the vampire in front of them. Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound on the other side of the bar. Two bottles of whiskey smashed on the floor creating a big puddle of liquor.

"Looks like you do now." The girl replied with a smug smile on her face and watched to vampire walk to clean it, swearing the whole way.

That did it for Sookie. She knew this girl was not normal and was now determined to fine out what was going on. While the girl was momentarily distracted, Sookie reached out and touched the girls arm. Flashes shot through Sookie's mind so quickly it was hard to focus on just one. One second Sookie saw a little girl with honey brown curls running through tall trees with white ribbons tied to the branches. The next was of an older woman pushing her back and slamming a door in her face. The last quick image was a white ceiling and then a dark figure bending over her with long dark hair.

The flashes lasted only a second but Sookie was disturbed by them. Suddenly she felt herself be pulled out of the girls mind and saw golden brown eyes inches from her own. The girl glared at her with such hate that it left Sookie feeling cold.

"I promise you one thing and one thing only. If you ever try that shit with me again, I with rip out your medulla oblongata outta your head without even touching you." No matter how ridiculous the threat sounded Sookie somehow knew the girl would do it. Frantic thoughts soared through Sookies head but only one question came out of Sookie's mouth. It was the question she heard the most and never could answer herself.

"What are you?" but instead of getting an answer all she got was a smile.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter and always accept feed back**. **:)**


	2. Chapter 2 I Got a Feeling

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of the TrueBlood characters or the show. I only claim the characters I created. Please enjoy!_

_**A/n- I'm sorry this chapters so short and only in the view of two ppl and I have no excuse other than laziness. I just wanted to update quickly so here you go and I do hope you enjoy. Thank you those who commented on my first chapter. . all three of you. love you! ^-^**_

* * *

Chapter 2- I Got a Feeling

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" Eric Northman asked looking down at the two incredibly enticing women. One of them he didn't know but the bright blond, he did. No one understood why he was so interested in Miss Sookie Stackhouse but to him it seemed completely logical. She was the first human he has met in a long time who at first didn't seem the least bit interested in him. So naturally he wanted her and he would have her. The idea to have her drink his blood sparked in his mind when she was attacked in the woods by that maenad creature. But because of the ever so annoyingly overprotective, Bill Compton, his plan had to be postponed.

Eric wouldn't call it luck, when that joke of an anti-vampire church attacked them in his makers home, he saw it more of an opportunity of sorts to help the inevitable move quickly. So he knew when Sookie started to feel the fear that was displayed across her face, what he didn't know was why. Which brought his attention to the dark beauty that had the face of an angel and the body of a seductress. Both women turned to him when he spoke and the note worthy look of distain that was on the girls face immediately changed to excitement.

This confused the vampire of course but he couldn't help admiring her bravery. Or was it her lack of self endangerment? She had lovely eyes that contrasted from her jet black hair. Pam was right, she didn't smell completely human. She smelled a great deal of hair dye and transport fumes.

"Eric." he felt a tug on his jacket sleeve and realized he's been staring at the girl longer than he wanted to make notice. Sookie had a frighten look on her face and he knew she had something serious to tell him. He couldn't for the life of him think this girl could be so troublesome.

"Well, don't you look like the reason undies go wet." Sookie's eyes popped out of her skull when the girl said that statement while regarding Eric from head to toe. After a moment of shock he barked with laughter. The girl's eyes widened in surprise by his reaction but didn't come close to the shock and disgust that was all over Sookie's face. Eric settled down to his normal smirk, gazing deeply into the girls eyes.

"If you are an example of that then it is something I would like to see." he said and the girls face reddened almost as much as Sookie's. She blinked repeatedly trying very hard to get over that statement and think of something to say when her attention suddenly shifted to the other side of the bar. Eric glanced in that direction but all was normal, he turned back to see that she wasn't staring anywhere. Instead she had a far away look on her face.

"Something's coming. . . Fast" she whispered. this interested him greatly. He turned to Sookie to ask her what she was thinking when Sookie also began to concentrate on something unseen.

"She's right." exclaimed the telepath. "Something is out there and I don't know what it is."

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling her panic rising once more.

"Their minds are murky. I cant read them."

"You have less than a minute. People should leave . . . uh . . now!" the girl said jumping out of the chair. Without anymore questions asked, Eric signaled to Pam and they immediately announced to everyone to vacate the building. At first everyone in the bar just stared at the vampire but they quickly listened to the sheriff when he barked "Now! Vampires rushed for the door but was instructed to use the back. Many picked up their human pets and moved fast to the exits leaving the rest of the humans to scramble after. The girl tried to follow them but Eric quickly grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Tell me what you see. What is out there?" he said into her face. She stared at him confused.

"Who said anything about seeing?" she replied and whipped her head to the front of the bar.

"Pam watch out" screamed Sookie and suddenly the wall of the bar crashed in and a giant SUV emerged through the rubble. The vampire bar's owner pounced on the vehicle, tearing the windshield from it and grabbing the bloody driver by the shirt.

" Stop!" screamed Sookie the same time as the girl screamed "Their DRUNK!"

It caused the vampire to pause. He was ready to rip out their throats, thinking they were attacking in some way. He still regrets not moving fast enough when the young boy blew up Godric's home. Maybe if he'd stopped the boy then maybe his maker wouldn't have given up on his own life and maybe. . . Eric shook his clouded head. He turned to the two women with a sneer.

"How do you know this?" he asked even though he could smell the alcohol thick on the drive and his passenger who was not unconscious but in total shock.

"There minds are murky." Sookie replied "It's the reason I couldn't read them before."

Eric looked at the girl who was taking in the whole scene with amazement. He turned back to the scruffy man and then his younger companion and harrumphed. He dropped the driver and leaped from the massive SUV smooth as butter then walked to the young girl who seem to wake up from a day dream and cautiously watch him approach through the rabble.

"Your coming with me"

* * *

Though she hated being ordered around, Mara decided it was smarted to listen to the vampire and go with him and the telepathic women to his office while the other blond vampire called in the mess that was in the front. It was that or he'd rip out her throat and Mara liked using it to breathe. Of course the office was as stylish as its owner whom Mara couldn't stop admiring. He was just so tall and lean and . . . Blond? Seemed like everyone she was meeting was blond. When the three of them was settled in or rather he was settled in his big leathery chair while the two girl stood looking at him, Mara decided to comment.

"You know what I just noticed?" she asked gaining immediate attention. "your all blond." she finally replied she got blank stares from both the human and the vampire.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sookie asked and the girl shrugs.

"Never knew so many and now its like blond, blond, blond everywhere I see."

"What I would like to know," Eric said before Sookie could reply "is how you knew those humans where going to crash into my bar?" Mara just looked to the ceiling with a little smirk.

"Speak human" he ordered and she snapped

"Don't talk to me like I'm a dog, squito. I have a name!"

"What's a squito?" asked Sookie

"Mosquito?" Mara answered and Sookie looked at Eric in surprise expecting him to be furious. Mara did as well.

"Thimara." the vampire replied instead. "It's a beautiful name. Please wont you sit?" the young girl was surprised but did sit in a chair facing the vampires desk.

"You like it? I did too until I found out what it means." the girl said finally. " A bitter poem. Isn't that sweet of my mother?"

"Not really." replied Sookie who also sat in a chair facing the desk.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Ladies! Enough!" Eric said loosing patience. He turned back to Mara, "You said you don't see, then how is it possible that you could know-"

Suddenly the door burst open and a dark haired man stormed it.

"Sookie!" he rushed to her frantically checking her. "Are you hurt?" but before she could answer he turned to Eric with a glare. "If she is hurt I'll hold you entirely accountable."

"Your human is fine Bill." Eric said in a sigh which made Mara laugh. Everyone looked at her.

"Wow finally someone that's not blond. Hi I'm Mara." she said.

The dark haired vampire looked confused but answered politely.

"Uh Hi I'm Bill Compton.

* * *

**Plz read and review and try to guess whats coming up!**


End file.
